Roomate!
by l o t u s b
Summary: Sehun rasa Hidupnya mulai sekarang akan terus menderita saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya akan sekamar dengan Kim Jongin, siswa Transfer dari London. Namun Sehun juga merasakan setitik kebahagiaan didalam hatinya, mereka bisa bersama seperti dulu lagi kan? KaiHun! BL;Sho-ai
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**KaiHun**

BL! Typo!

_XXOWLF(imirr;)_

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

_**Roomate!**_

_._

_._

Langkah kaki cepat terdengar dikoridor yang terlihat lenggang tersebut, Gangwoon High School. Gangwoon adalah sekolah Swasta di Seoul dengan Predikat A yang sudah terkenal di seluruh penjuru Korea. Sekolah elite dengan Prestasi segudang, entah itu di bidang akademik ataupun Olahraga. Paras siswa dan siswi disanapun benar – benar tercetak sempurna, benar – benar tampan dan cantik.

Sementara itu Sehun mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat seorang namja dan yeoja yang sedang berdiri berhadapan di sisi Koridor, sang yeoja menunduk berbeda dengan namja dihadapanya yang terlihat santai dengan kedua tangan dimasukan ke dalam saku celana seragamnya yang berwarna abu – abu.

"YA! KIM JONGIN!" teriak Sehun menggelegar saat kakinya sudah menapak di dekat Jongin yang mengalihkan pandanganya pada Sehun.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya pelan dengan nada dingin, sang yeoja yang berada dihadapan Jongin terisak kecil dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal disisi rok seragamnya yang juga berwarna abu – abu.

"Kau membuat para yeoja menangis lagi huh?" kesal Sehun, ia sudah mencak – mencak disana. Namun Jongin hanya mendengus dan menarik yeoja dihadapanya agar berdiri tepat dihadapanya Sehun. Jongin medekatkan wajahnya pada telinga yeoja tersebut.

"Sohee – ssi, kau bisa meminta Sehun menjadi kekasihmu. Bagaimana?" bisiknya namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sehun yang kini sudah memelototkan matanya.

"K-kau—"

"Tidak mau! Aku ingin kau yang menjadi kekasihku!" pekik Sohee—sang yeoja—dengan tertahan, air matanya sudah mengalir sekarang. _Benar – benar tidak punya harga diri_, pikir Sehun dongkol.

"Lucu sekali. Aku tidak berminat padamu," dengan itu Jongin meninggalkan mereka—Sehun dan Sohee—seakan – akan tidak terjadi apa – apa. Dan itu membuat Sehun semakin kesal, hey! Berani sekali anak itu melawan ketua kedisiplinan disini!

Sehun menatap punggung Jongin yang sudah menjauh, matanya kini sudah teralihkan pada Sohee yang yang masih menunduk.

"Tsk dasar berandal berani – beraninya! Sohee, kembali ke kelasmu!"

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi putih milik Sehun, Sohee menamparnya sangat keras. Ia berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang terdiam dikoridor dengan mimik wajah yang bodoh dan tangan yang memegang pipinya yang terasa panas. Cetakan lima jari sudah terhias diwajahnya yang tampan dan manis bersamaan.

"A-apa itu tadi—"

.

.

.

Drap

Drap

Jongin melangkah malas pada atap sekolah, lagi – lagi ia membolos. Persetan dengan Oh Sehun yang selalu menganggu kegiatanya, bila dilihat lagi Sehun tidak pantas menjadi Ketua Kedisiplinan disini. Tidak ada raut menakutkan ataupun tegas disana—hanya menurut Jongin—karena Jongin pikir Sehun itu imut. _Kawwai._

_ Klek!_

Jongin mendengus saat kenop pintu atap sekolah terkunci. _Kelakuan Sehun. _

"Kasihan," suara seseorang mampu mengalihkan pandangan Jongin dari kenop pintu sekarang, dibelakangnya kini terdapat Sehun yang tersenyum mengejek sambil melambai – lambaikan kunci atap sekolah.

"Kau tidak bisa masuk kesana, Jongin –ssi," desis Sehun tajam, Jongin menaikan sebelah halisnya kemudian berjalan mendekati Sehun. Ia berada tepat dihadapan Sehun yang sudah deg – deg – an karenanya.

"Tidak masalah, kau bisa mengambilnya."

Dengan itu Jongin melewati dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang lagi – lagi memasang tampang bodohnya, wajah imutnya kini mengeras. Bisa – bisanya Kim sialan itu melawanya!

"YA! AKU KUBUNUH KAU!" teriak Sehun keras yang hanya dibalas lambaian tangan acuh dari Jongin dari sana. Astaga, Kim Jongin benar – benar membuatnya gila sekarang.

"Awas saja kau Kim Jongin! Kau akan menyesal nanti malam!" gumam Sehun sambil mengepalkan kedua tanganya, sialan namja itu selalu tidak peduli padanya benar – benar berandal!

* * *

><p>Gangwoon adalah sekolah yang memiliki beberapa Gedung besar bertingkat tiga dan juga lift yang akan mengantarkan para siswa pada lantai atas, tidak ada tangga satupun disana. Yeah, kecuali tangga darurat dengan pegangan tangga yang benar – benar sudah rapuh. <em>Setiap sekolah memilik kekurangan 'kan.<em>

Di sebelah utara terdapat enam gedung, gedung tempat para siswa dan siswi belajar. Sementara disebelah selatan terdapat tiga gedung, itu adalah Asrama para Siswa. Para siswi tidak di izinkan untuk memilik asrama, entah kenapa. Mereka pikir karena para siswi masih memerlukan perlindungan orang tuanya. _Szt lol._

Setiap satu kamar asrama ditempati oleh dua orang tidak boleh lebih ataupun kurang, Bila itu terjadi kau akan didepak dari Gangwoon. Fasilitas setiap Asrama pun benar – benar sangat mewah! Para siswa seperti menjadi Raja dan Pangeran saat itu juga karena pelayanan Asrama yang benar – benar sempurna.

Satu kamar mendapatkan dua tempat tidur berukuran Queen Size, satu kulkas, satu televisi, satu kamar mandi, dua lemari yang sangat besar dan aku tidak bisa menjelaskanya lagi. Dan jangan lupakan terdapat Balkon yang menghadap taman – taman bunga yang indah disana, taman Gangwoon yang benar – benar terawat tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

Sebuah patung seorang dewi yang mengenakan pakaian Kuno yang sedang menumpahkan air dalam Guci sederhana juga ada disana, Patung tersebut disertai oleh air mancung yang benar – benar indah.

Dan itu cukup membuat Sehun betah dan bahagia tinggal diasramanya sebelum kedatangan siswa baru dari _London. _

_Kim Jongin_

Siswa Transfer dari Inggris itu benar – benar menyebalkan menurut Sehun, dulu sebelum kedatanganya Popularitasnya benar – benar sangat baik. Para Yeoja dan Uke manis akan menyambutnya dengan baik saat pagi hari, dan memberikan beberapa Coklat dilokernya saat Valentin. Surat – surat cinta bertebaran pada bangku dikelasnya dan Lokernya, itu adalah masa – masa bahagia seorang Oh Sehun.

Namun setelah datang Kim Jongin, saat itu juga membuatnya menderita. Popularitas miliknya berpindah pada Seorang Kim Jongin dan jangan lupa ternyata seorang Kim Jongin adalah Kingka disekolahnya.

Membuat semangat Sehun sedikit naik karena ia bisa memusnahkanya disana, karena ia adalah Ketua Kedisiplinan di Gangwoon. _Its easy._

Sehun tertawa kesetanan saat itu juga.

Namun tawanya terhenti saat mendengar bahwa Kim Jongin akan satu kamar denganya.

_Kiamat_

Tolong kubur hidup – hidup Sehun sekarang, penderitaanya bertambah. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum miris sambil terduduk dibangku taman belakang Gangwoon sambil melamun sekarang. Angin sore menerpa setiap helai rambutnya yang berwarna coklat seperti jamur.

"Kubunuh kau, Kim jongin—" desisnya pelan.

Puk!

Tepukan mendarat dibahunya, Xi Luhan namja manis incaran Sehun itu kini tersenyum simpul kearahnya yang membuat Sehun merasakan bunga – bunga bermekaran diperutnya.

"Kau sedang apa?" oh bahkan suaranya mengalun dengan indah ditelinganya.

"Melamun saja hehe," absurd.

Sehun terkekeh pada Luhan yang kini sudah duduk disebelahnya, Luhan menyangga kepalanya dengan tanganya. Mereka sedang berada dibawah pohon Maple yang bermekaran.

"Sehun, Kim Jongin benar – benar hebat ya," Luhan memuji Jongin tiba – tiba pada Sehun, tidak menyadari bunyi sesuatu yang retak disana.

Krek!

"A-ahaha kau benar, Jongin benar – benar hebat ya," _cuih _

"Bagaimana bila aku menjadi kekasihnya ya?"

Krek!

Bunyi patah dan retak pada hati Sehun terdengar, ia meringis pelan dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Akan sangat cocok, Lu – ge," _Hiks _Sehun ingin menangis setelah mengucapkan hal itu.

"Jongin memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya tadi dikelas, tapi..aku belum memberikan jawaban," YATUHAN! KUBUR DIRINYA HIDUP – HIDUP. Sehun benar – benar tidak percaya dan ingin menamgis sambil menghancurkan patung Dewi dihadapanya.

Kedua namja manis itu kini terdiam. Sehun tengah meredakan perasaanya yang benar – benar sakit sementara Luhan tengah pusing memikirkan jawabanya. Luhan satu angkatan diatas Sehun, yang berarti Luhan adalah Sunbae dari Sehun dan juga—Jongin .

Kini Sehun kembali sendiri ditaman, Luhan sudah meninggalkanya karena ia bilang sedang ada urusan dengan kepala Sekolah. Sehun mendengus saat memikirkan perkataan Luhan yang benar – benar membuatnya sakit hati. Yang benar saja kalau Luhan menjadi kekasih dari si Hitam itu. Sehun akan benar – benar bunuh diri lompat dari lantai tiga gedung kelasnya.

Sehun beranjak berdiri dan mulai melangkah ke arah asramanya yang berjarak sekitar tiga ratus meter dari taman, kedua tangan Sehun dimasukan ke dalam saku celananya.

Tanpa sadar bahunya menabrak seseorang hingga Sehun jatuh pada Rumput taman yang masih ia tapaki.

"YA—" teriakanya terputus saat melihat siapa yang menabraknya—tidak sepenuhnya—Sehun membelalakan matanya daa menyeringai sinis.

"Kau seharusnya berjalan dengan benar," sahut Sehun sinis. Astaga Rivalnya lagi.

"Tch, benar – benar menyedihkan."

"Apa kau bilang?" pekik Sehun pada seseorang dihadapanya yang hanya menatapnya tajam dengan kedua bola mata yang bulat dan hitam. Apa yang ia maksud kenapa berbicara seperti itu padanya?

"Menyedihkan, seorang Ketua kedisiplinan sedang patah hati heh," sindirnya yang membuat Sehun menundukan kepalanya, benar – benar menusuk pada ulu hatinya. Dan kenapa bisa ia mengetahui kalau Sehun sedang patah hati?

"Kau diam saja Park Yoda—"

"Siapa yang kau panggil Yoda?" namja dihadapan Sehun menatapnya tajam, Sehun mendengus dan meninggalkan namja tersebut tak lupa dengan menabrakan bahunya pada pada bahu namja itu. Mengabaikan pertanyaan yang dilontarkanya.

"_Awas saja kau Oh Sehun,"_

**Roomate**

Jongin sedang bermalas – malasan di asrama, ia terduduk dimeja belajarnya yang bersebelahan dengan meja belajar Sehun—mereka satu kamar—.

Jongin membaca pesan diponselnya, menghembuskan nafas pelan kini ia beranjak ke arah balkon kamarnya. Ia berdiri didekat pagar pembatas balkon dengan ponsel yang masih berada dalam genggamanya.

Matanya yang tajam dengan iris yang hitam itu kini tanpa sengaja melihat Sehun yang jatuh bertabrakan dengan seorang namja tinggi dan rambut hitam cepaknya.

"_Park Chanyeol—"_ gumam Jongin dengan nada yang dingin, sebuah seringaian kini muncul dibibirnya yang tebal. Awalnya ia merasa terkejut namun setelah benar – benar menyadari bahwa namja tersebut berada disini membuat dirinya kembali bersemangat untuk _menghancurkanya_.

"Kau juga ternyata disini heh,"

Matanya terus menatap gerak – gerik Dua orang namja berbeda tinggi tersebut, sebelah halis milik Jongin terangkat saat tanpa sadar Chanyeol menatapnya dari bawah sana padanya. Sehun sudah meninggalkan Chanyeol dan sepertinya akan kembali pada asrama.

Sebuah seringain merendahkan tercetak jelas diwajah Chanyeol dibawah sana, Jongin hanya menatapnya datar kemudian berbalik pergi masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dan saat itu juga, pintu berwarna coklat terbuka dengan kasar menampilkan Sehun dengan tampang kusutnya.

"Kim Jongin—" Sehun menekan setiap kata yang diucapkanya, matanya menatap Jongin yang kini berdiri dihadapanya dengan kaos berwarna putih dan boxer berwarna hitam membuat Sehun harus menahan nafas. Wajahnya dengan tiba – tiba memerah, sial kenapa dengan dirinya!

"K-kau—" tunjuk Sehun tepat pada hidung Jongin yang kini lagi – lagi hanya menatapnya datar.

Otak Sehun terus berputar sekarang, ia harus benar – benar menyingkirkan Jongin sekarang dari Luhan dan setelah itu ia juga harus menyingkirkan Park Chanyeol dari sekolah ini. _Ini benar – benar buruk, mereka semua berada disini, _pikir Sehun dongkol.

"K-kau..harus m-menjauhi—" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan pandangan anehnya, kemudian melompat ke tempat tidur mengabaikan Sehun yang masih berdiri dan telunjuk yang berada diudara. Sehun menghela nafas berat dan duduk dilantai dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk.

"Chanyeol ada disini," kata Sehun tiba – tiba, rambut coklat jamurnya bergoyang saat Sehun mulai berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Lemari bajunya. Jongin meliriknya dan tersenyum sinis.

"Aku sudah tahu,"

"Aku akan menghancurkanya!" pekik Sehun dan kemudian mengambil baju tidurnya yang berwarna biru langit dengan gambar pororo disana dan mengacungkanya keatas, membuat Jongin mengernyit dan menahan tawanya.

_Hey! Ketua Kedisiplinan memakai Baju Tidur bergambar Pororo heh?_

"Pppfftt—" Sehun mendengar suara itu, matanya melirik Jongin yang sedang menahan tawanya ditempat tidur. Wajahnya tertutupi oleh buku Komik yang terbalik dipegangnya, mata Sehun terbelalak saat melihat Cover komik tersebut.

A-astaga—itu.. Hentai!

"SIALAN! KEMARIKAN KOMIKMUUUU!" teriak Sehun dan menendang Jongin dari tempat tidur sambil mengambil Komik terkutuk tersebut, yang membuat Jongin terkejut saat bokongnya dengan telak mencium lantai dibawahnya.

Sehun melempar Komik _Hentai _milik Jongin keluar kamar yang membuat Jongin panik, Sehun tertawa senang dalam hati. Lihat ia bisa membuat seorang Manusia ice bisa panik seperti itu. Kau kalah Kim Jongin!

"S-sialan—"

"Aku akan memusnahkanmu Kim Jongin!" desis Sehun pada Jongin yang masih terduduk dilantai, Jongin menyeringai dan mendelik pada Sehun.

"Lihat saja, aku akan memusnahkan—" –_Park Chanyeol. _Sambung Jongin dalam hati, ia beranjak berdiri dan menatap Sehun yang menatapnya aneh.

"Kau akan memusnahkanku? Kau berani? Kubunuh kau!" kata Sehun dan memasang gerak gerik mencekik pada Jongin, Jongin menatapnya datar kemudian duduk dikursi belajar miliknya.

Jongin terdiam tidak mengucapak sepatah katapun pada Sehun yang sekarang hanya mendengus dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

_Kau tidak akan kumusnahkan Oh Sehun—_

_._

_._

_._

To Be Continued

* * *

><p>AN : Gua tau, judulnya ama isinya ga nyambung-"

Seneng banget liat Review yang Seoul Wolf wkwk ga nyangka sama ngeri juga liat Sidernya bejibun, maaf ya belum lanjut yang itu masih dalam proses dan malah bawa Fanfict baru nan gaje-"

Okesip Mau lanjut? di tunggu reviewnya~ maaf kalau gaje dan banyak Typo, maklum males ngedit;lagi males


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**KaiHun**

BL! Typo!

_XXOWLF(imirr;)_

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

_**Roomate!**_

_._

_._

Angin malam yang dingin kini mulai menyelimuti tubuh Jongin yang sedang terduduk dibalkon kamar, kerlap – kerlip cahaya taman dibawahnya sedikit membuat hatinya tenang. Matanya menatap kosong taman dibawahnya, pikiran miliknya mulai berkecamuk saat berbagai masalah akan datang padanya mulai esok hari.

Bintang – bintang bertebaran dilangit, salah satu bintang bersinar paling terang disana. Tanpa sadar Jongin tersenyum dengan tangan yang mengangkat ke udara seperti berusaha menggapainya. Senyuman yang belum pernah ia perlihatkan kepada siapapun, kecuali Umma-nya sendiri, Jongin tidak peduli pada Appa-nya sekarang tapi Jongin tidak membencinya.

"Umma.."

'_K-kau membunuh—'_

'_Kau diam saja Kai.'_

Menghembuskan nafas pelan, Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berwarna hitam dari saku piyamanya yang berwarna biru langit. Sekelebat bayangan itu muncul lagi dipikiranya membuat hatinya sakit, ia benar – benar lemah.

Terlihat foto dirinya dan seorang namja yang saling merangkul disertai senyuman keceriaan yang tidak akan pernah ia perlihatkan lagi pada siapapun. Entah kenapa ia masih memasang foto itu diponselnya, padahal itu sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu.

_Aku membencimu, Hyung. _

"Aku tidak akan pernah memanggilmu hyung lagi."

"Tidak akan lagi."

"Angin malam buruk untukmu! Dasar Brandal!" ketus Sehun yang tiba – tiba sudah berada di sampingnya sambil merentangkan kedua tanganya, menikmati angin malam yang menembus pori – pori kulitnya yang putih dan lembut. Jongin terdiam menatap Sehun dengan pandangan kagum.

_Benar – benar indah heh—_

"Besok kau sekolah, aku tidak mau kau terlambat! Paboya!" Sehun mendelikan matanya pada Jongin setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sehun melangkah masuk meninggalkan Jongin yang lagi – lagi terdiam. Seulas senyum tipis muncul diwajah tampan milik Jongin.

"Yosh, aku harus tidur," dengan itu Jongin melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu balkon, tak lupa gorden berwarna putih itu juga ia tarik untuk menutupi pintu yang lebar.

Kakinya melangkah perlahan ke arah tempat tidurnya yang berada tepat disebelah kanan Sehun, Sehun sudah terlelap dengan selimut berwarna Icy Blue yang menyelimutinya bagaikan kepompong.

"Jalja.." gumam Jongin pelan nyaris tidak terdengar, ia sudah menempatkan dirinya ditempat tidur miliknya. Selimutnya ia tarik hingga menutupi kepalanya, tapi sepertinya percuma karena nanti juga selimut itu akan jatuh ke lantai. Mengingat gaya tidur Jongin yang ekstrim.

**Roomate!**

Para siswa dan siswi mulai berhamburan memasuki gerbang Gangwoon yang sangat besar malah bisa disebut raksasa.

Jongin menyapu pandanganya pada penjuru sekolah yang sudah dipenuhi murid Gangwoon, kakinya yang panjang melangkah dengan santai. Tak jarang beberapa Siswi dan Siswa yang berstatus uke menjerit tertahan, namun Jongin mengabaikanya dan tetap berjalan ke arah kelasnya yang berada dilantai tiga.

Koridor panjang Gangwoon pagi ini terlihat sepi, memang jarang yang melewati Koridor ini karena sebagian siswa Gangwoon percaya bahwa ada penghuni yang menjaganya. Jongin hanya tertawa mengingatnya, tentu saja ada penghuninya siapa lagi kalau bukan siswa dan siswi Gangwoon. Tch bodohnya.

Tap

Tap

Langkah kaki milik Jongin bergema, untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung Jongin bersiul dengan santai sambil melirik kesana kesini.

Drap

Drap

Langkah yang berat terdengar di indra pendengaran milik Jongin.

Tidak.

Ini bukan langkah kakinya, Jongin berhenti berjalan dan mulai kembali mendengarkan langkah kaki yang terkesan berat tersebut.

Drap

Drap

Semakin Dekat.

Jantungnya menjadi berpacu dengan cepat. Astaga! Ada apa denganya?

Puk!

Jongin terlonjak kaget dan hampir berteriak saat sepasang lengan menepuk kedua pundaknya dari belakang. Entah sejak kapan keringat mulai mengalir di pelipisnya.

Sialan!

"Halo, Kai—ssi," suara berat terdengar ditelinganya. Jongin mengenal suara ini, kedua tanganya mengepal saat itu juga. Kedua tangan yang tadi tersampir dipundaknya terlepas begitu saja.

Kini seorang namja tinggi dengan senyuman lima jarinya terlihat disana, rambutnya berwarna hitam cepak dengan mata yang bulat dan berwarna hitam.

"Wah kita bertemu lagi heh."

"Oh tidak, kemarin tidak pantas disebut dengan bertemu 'kan," namja dihadapan Jongin mengangkat sebelah halisnya. Jongin diam tidak berniat membalas perkataan namja dihadapanya.

"Kau banyak berubah, _adikku_—"

"Aku bukan adikmu, Chanyeol—ssi!" Jongin menatap Chanyeol—namja dihadapanya dengan tajam, tanganya benar – benar mengepal saat itu juga.

_"_Kau bahkan menjadi dingin, dimana adikku yang ceria itu?"

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan adikmu, brengsek!" kata Jongin penuh penekanan, Chanyeol dihadapanya tersentak namun tak lama kemudian sebuah seringaian muncul diwajahnya yang tampan. Chanyeol berjalan memutari Jongin sekarang, untung saja koridor ini sepi.

"Kau bahkan kasar terhadap _Hyung _mu sendiri, tsk," Chanyeol mencibir kemudian dengan tiba – tiba merangkul Jongin begitu saja.

"Kai, Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke London—"

"Namaku bukan Kai, sekarang menjauh dariku," Jongin berkata dengan dingin, tatapan matanya berubah menjadi sangat tajam. Tanganya terkepal, sial! Kenapa ia bisa bertemu manusia brengsek itu disini?

"Umma dan Appa sudah menunggu di London," lanjut Chanyeol, tatapan matanya meredup dan seulas senyuman tipis kini terpatri diwajahnya. Jongin diam mengabaikan Chanyeol dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol disana sendiri.

"_Bodoh, jangan berharap aku akan meminta maaf padamu." _Chanyeol menyeringai sinis saat itu juga, Actingnya hampir berhasil tadi.

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol berbalik pergi ke arah gedung dua, tempat kelasnya berada. Ia berada dua tahun diatas Jongin, yang berarti ia sudah memasuki kelas tiga.

* * *

><p>Sehun hampir menjerit keras karena kesal saat melihat tiga berandal dihadapanya, tangan milik Sehun benar – benar gatal ingin menarik anting – anting menjijikan ditelinga mereka.<p>

"Lepaskan anting menjijikanmu itu, Tao –ssi," kata Sehun penuh penekanan, tangan milik Sehun terangkat ke atas berniat menarik anting atau tindik siswa bernama Tao dihadapanya.

"Astaga! Aku benar – benar takut melihat ketua kedisiplinan disini! Imut sekali haha!" tawa Tao namja bermata panda di akhir perkataanya, sedangkan kedua teman Tao yang berdiri dibelakangnya hanya menatap Sehun ketakutan.

"YAAAAA!" Sehun berteriak dan tiba – tiba berlari melesat ke arah Tao dengan cepat, kedua teman Tao tersentak kaget dan berdiri dibelakang dengan kaki yang bergetar. Tao membulatkan kedua matanya saat itu juga disusul dengan teriakan kesakitan. Sehun menyeringai senang.

Sreettt!

"ARGHHH!"

_'Sehun mencabut anting Tao Langsung, sakit sekali sepertinya!' _gumam salah satu teman Tao dibelakang sana, setelah berteriak keras setitik air mata dipelupuk mata panda Tao kini mengalir. Berandal sekolah lebih tepatnya—anak buah Jongin disini menangis.

_Dasar bocah, _pikir Sehun.

"K-kau..kulaporkan k-kau pada J-jongin!" pekik Tao dengan itu ia berlari bersamaan dengan kedua temanya, tanganya terus memegang kedua telinganya yang benar – benar sakit dan terus mengalirkan darah.

_Sehun itu sadis, _

"Rasakan—"

"—L-laporkan pada Jongin?" gumam Sehun, tanganya melempar kedua anting tersebut ke tempat sampah disebelahnya.

"Laporkan saja, dasar berandal!" cibir Sehun setelah itu kakinya melangkah dengan ceria ke arah kelasnya yang berada dilantai dua, kelasnya memang terpisah dengan Jongin, bila Jongin dikelas X – 1 makan Sehun berada dikelas X – 4 benar – benar perbandingan yang cukup Jauh dan itu cukup membuat Sehun kesal setengah mati.

Sementara itu keadaan kelas X – 1 benar – benar ramai setelah Jongin sampai dikelasnya, mejanya yang berada dipojok kelas sudah penuh oleh coklat, bunga dan surat cinta yang dikirimkan oleh Penggemarnya. Kadang itu membuatnya risih dan cukup terganggu, jadi dengan setengah hati Jongin juga kadang memakanya dengan malas atau membuangnya ketempat sampah. Bila para anak buahnya berada disana ia akan memberikanya.

Brak!

Seseorang menggebrak meja Jongin, Jongin yang baru saja duduk dan meletakan tasnya kini mendongak berniat melihat siapa yang menggebrak mejanya tidak sopan.

Krik!

Jongin memasang wajah Ilfeel-nya saat melihat siapa yang datang.

_Huang Zitao_

Datang dengan tiba – tiba sambil menggebrak mejanya tidak sopan dan juga wajah yang terlihat menyeramkan dari biasanya. Wajahnya penuh dengan air mata dan juga sebuah cairan yang mengalir dari hidungnya tak lupa dengan kedua telinga yang diperban.

"J-jongin!" Tao memanggil Jongin dengan tergagap, Jongin sudah kembali seperti semula. Menatap datar Tao yang masih bercucuran air mata dihadapanya.

"Sehun menarik kedua antingku, huweeee!"

Jongin benar – benar ingin menyumpal mulut Tao dengan coklat yang diberikan fansnya sekarang. Memalukan.

Berandal sekolah, atlet wushu dan juga siswa popular kini menangis dihadapanya.

Teman – teman sekelas Jongin kini mengalihkan pandanganya menjadi pada meja Jongin. Tao masih berada dihadapanya dan menangis. Ia jadi malu sekarang, sialan Huang Zitao!

"Diam, bodoh!" desis Jongin tajam pada Tao, Tao mengusap wajahnya yang benar – benar penuh oleh air mata.

_Hey memangnya tidak sakit ya, bila antingmu dicabut begitu saja dengan kekuatan penuh?_

"Hiks—ini benar – benar menyakitkan Hiks—"

"Menjijikan," kata Jongin pedas, ia beranjak berdiri dan mulai menyuruh Tao mengikutinya keluar kelas.

Jongin melihat jam tangan berwarna hitam yang melingkar dipergelangan tanganya, waktu masuk masih lama. Tao masih mengikutinya dari belakang. Koridor lantai tiga terlihat ramai, mata para siswa dan siswi kini mulai beralih pada Jongin dan Tao yang masih berjalan ke arah lift.

Mereka akan beranjak kelantai dua sekarang, tepatnya kelas Sehun.

Setelah menaiki lift kini mereka sudah sampai dihadapan pintu kelas X – 4, para siswi yang kebetulan sedang bersantai langsung mengalihkan pandanganya pada Jongin dan Tao. Wah yang benar saja! Dua namja popular berada dihadapan kelas mereka!

Tatapan kekaguman kini mulai terlihat dimata Jongin, kedua mata milik Jongin mulai mengedar ke seluruh penjuru kelas mencari Sehun. Kebetulan seorang namja dengan tubuhnya yang mungil _tanpa_ sengaja menabrak bahu Jongin yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"YA—" Jongin hendak berteriak namun terpotong begitu saja.

"—M-mian!" namja tersebut membungkuk pada Jongin berkali – kali, Jongin bisa melihat bila wajah namja tersebut merona. Jongin hanya mendecih dan mengabaikan namja mungil tadi. Tao yang berdiri dibelakang mulai meringis saat rasa sakit kembali mendera telinganya.

Tao yang tidak sengaja melihat _Kyungsoo _berjalan keluar menarik kedua tanganya.

"Hehe kau tadi modus ya—" kata Tao asal yang langsung mendapat pelototan dari Kyungsoo plus hadiah yang benar – benar menyenangkan.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan kini mendarat dipipi milik Tao, Kyungsoo sang tersangka hanya mendaratkan Deathglare yang terkesan imut. Kedua bola matanya seperti mata burung hantu.

"A-apa—"

"Diam mesum!" pekik Kyungsoo yang membuat Tao kesal saat itu juga, ah ia baru ingat bukankah Kyungsoo sahabat dari Sehun? Humm ia bisa membalaskan dendamnya pada namja mungil ini hehe.

"Eh baiklah sebagai permintaan maafku, bagaimana kalau kita berjalan – jalan sebentar. Waktu masuk masih lama lho~" goda Tao, Kyungsoo diam. Kebetulan sekali otaknya sedang panas sekarang, ia juga harus memikirkan bagaimana cara mendapatkan Jongin dan menyingkirkan seluruh penghalang dalam melakukan misinya.

"Baiklah!" dengan itu Tao dan Kyungsoo mulai meninggalkan kelas X – 4 dan Jongin yang kini sedang menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tajam dan kesalnya.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum imut pada Jongin, sekarang kedua matanya benar – benar tertekuk seperti bulan sabit, teman – teman Sehun menatap mereka—sehun dan Jongin dengan aneh.

Sehun? Senyum seperti itu yang benar saja. Pasti ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Tao?" tanya Jongin pada Sehun yang kini berdiri didepan kelas X – 4.

"Tidak ada hehe," Sehun masih tersenyum seperti itu, membuat Jongin benar – benar muak. Kenapa dengan anak ini? Tanganya sudah gatal ingin memberikan bogem mentah pada namja manis dihadapanya. Tapi Jongin tidak tega merusak karya tuhan yang benar – benar indah ini. Jadi Jongin hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Kalau kau melakukanya lagi, kau akan benar – benar kubu—"

"JONGIN! SEHUN!" teriak seseorang dengan suara cemprengnya, Sehun masih tersenyum seperti itu. Sepertinya ia tidak merasa pegal, karena bibirnya yang melengkung ke atas sedari tadi. Pandangan kedua namja dengan tinggi setara itu kini beralih pada namja manis yang berlari ke arah mereka sambil membawa sekotak coklat dengan bentuk Hati.

"Wah Jongin kau disini!" Luhan namja itu kini bergelayut manja dilengan Jongin membuat Sehun ingin menangis, senyumanya luntur saat ini. Jongin memutar bolamatanya malas. _Padahal senyuman tadikan ditujukan untuk Luhan, tapi setelah melihat Luhan bergelayut manja pada Jongin, Sehun benar – benar ingin menangis sekarang._

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu ge," kata Jongin dingin, Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Matanya kini beralih pada Sehun yang menatap Jongin dan Luhan datar.

"Sehun! Kau kenapa?" tanyanya kemudian memberikan sekotak coklat itu pada Jongin yang hanya diterima dengan tanpa minat. _Kukira itu untukku,_ pikir Sehun miris.

"Ani.."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Jongin kita ke taman yuk?" Luhan dengan ceria mengajak Jongin ke taman Gangwoon, Jongin melihat jam yang melingkar dilenganya. Jongin mendengus entah kenapa waktu masuk benar – benar lama, Jongin menganggukan kepalanya kecil menerima ajakan Luhan kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang menunduk dan mengepalkan kedua tanganya hingga buku jari – jarinya memutih.

_Jongin dan Luhan sudah jadian ya? _

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

><p>AN : Pemberitahuan aja, kayanya chapter depan bakal penuh sama Flashback Kai, chanyeol dan sehun.

Sama gilaaaa malu banget pas dibaca lagi kemarin ini fanfict ternyata TYPO bertebaran dimana - mana huks,

Maaf ya biasa Miss Typo mah gini da.

Terus kemarin ada yang nanya, Chanyeol siapanya Kai? nah udah kejawab kan(?)

Ohya makasih buat yang udah **_Review_**#Cipokin :*

Maaf ga bisa balas satu2

**_Review please?_**_:)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Roomate!**

**3/?**

**EXO ****SMEnt **

**K**aix**S**ehun

_**OOC TYPO Bahasa no baku;**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**14 Oktober 19xx **

"_Sehun itu imut ya!" dua orang namja kecil kini tengah terkikik dibangku taman bermain, mata bulat mereka terus memperhatikan gerak gerik seorang namja mungil dengan rambut jamurnya yang sedang bermain pasir disudut taman. _

_ "Kai! Kalau Sehun menjadi kekasihku saat sudah besar bagaimana ya?"_

_ "Tidak pantas," kata Kai pedas, namja yang masih kelas empat sekolah dasar dengan kulit tan-nya itu kini beranjak berdiri dan mulai mendekati namja dengan rambut jamur yang sedang bermain pasir. Sedangkan Chanyeol namja dengan tinggi seperti anak SMP itu kini mulai mengikuti Kai yang berjalan mendahuluinya. _

_ "Sehun!" teriak Kai pada Sehun, Sehun mengalihkan pandanganya pada Kai yang tengah melambai padanya. Dibelakangnya terdapat Chanyeol yang berdiri dengan senyum lebarnya. _

_ "Chanyeol hyung—"_

_ "Jangan memanggilku Hyung, panggil sayang saja hehe!" Chanyeol bocah kelas enam SD itu kini terkikik geli setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sehun hanya mendelik kemudian tersenyum kepada Kai yang kini masih terdiam dengan tangan mengepal. _

_**14 November 19xx**_

_ "Kai mari berfoto! Suasana London sekarang sangat indah loh~!" Chanyeol menarik lengan Kai dengan sedikit kasar, tidak sabar untuk mengambil foto bersama – sama. Kai yang sedang melamun hanya menuruti perintah Chanyeol saja dengan sedikit malas._

_ "Chaaa! Mari tersenyum~!" pekik Chanyeol kemudian mulai memotret dirinya dan Kai dengan kamera yang sudah di Timer. Chanyeol dan Kai kini saling merangkul dengan tersenyum, seperti berbagi keceriaan. _

_**14 January 19xx**_

_Mungkin ini hadiah ulang tahunnya dari Tuhan untuknya. _

_ "U – umma…" Kai bergumam dengan sangat pelan, tanpa sadar setitik air mata mengalir di kedua mata berwarna hitam miliknya. _

_ Sebuah hela nafas yang memburu terdengar ditelinganya, tanganya mengepal saat intu juga. Rasanya dadanya benar – benar panas dan sakit. Apa yang orang itu lakukan pada Umma tersayangnya?_

_ "K – Kau membunuhnya…" desis Kai pada Chanyeol dihadapanya sekaligus Hyung tercintanya yang kini berdiri tidak jauh dihadapanya sambil memegang sebuah pisau dapur. _

_ "Kau diam saja Kai!" teriak Chanyeol disusul dengan deru nafas yang memburu, air mata juga jatuh dari mata bulatnya. Ia jatuh bersimpuh dilantai yang sudah digenangi oleh cairan merah pekat. _

_ "Kenapa umma selalu membelamu?" kata Chanyeol lirih disertai isak tangisnya, Kai terdiam masih dengan tangisan tanpa suara. Kakinya terasa lemas sekarang melihat bahwa ummanya telah pergi dibunuh oleh Hyungnya sendiri. _

_ "Apa karena aku bukan anak kandungnya?" kata Chanyeol dan membuat kepalan tangan kemudian menonjok lantai dibawahnya. _

_ "Aku membencimu dan—"_

_ "Kau bisa membenciku tapi jangan membenci umma sampai membunuhnya, Park Chanyeol." _

_ "Aku harus membunuhnya agar aku bisa mendapat perhatian dari umma!" _

_ "Ia bahkan memohon padaku sebelum mati! Hahaha!" Chanyeol tertawa dan kembali mengambil pisau dapur yang tadi dilemparnya sembarang, tangan milik Kai mengepal dan berjalan mundur. _

_ Kai berpikir bahwa Chanyeol sudah tidak waras lagi sekarang. Yah Park Chanyeol saat itu memang sudah benar – benar frustasi untuk bocah seuukuran dirinya. _

_ "Dan kau merebut semuanya dariku Kai Kim!" _

_ "Bahkan… kau merebut Sehun dariku—"_

_**14 Oktober 20xx**_

_ "Kau akan ke Korea?" tanya Kai pada Sehun yang kini tengah menunduk sambil memainkan jemarinya, Bandara London kini terlihat sedikit ramai. Sehun tahu ia sebenarnya tidak tega meninggalkan Kai sendiri setelah kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu yang membuat perubahan diri pada Kai sekarang. _

_ "Baiklah, jaga dirimu baik – baik!" Kai menepuk kepala Sehun, Sehun bilang ia akan ke Korea karena kedua orang tuanya yang kini sudah menyuruhnya bersekolah di sana, ia tinggal di London bersama Nenek dan Kakeknya selama ini. _

_ "Tapi—" Kai menyeringai saat itu juga, Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya heran. _

_ "—Saat bertemu nanti, jangan harap aku akan berlagak baik padamu Sehun –ssi," _

_ Sehun tersenyum misterius, dibalik rambut jamurnya. _

_ "Aku juga, aku akan benar – benar berubah setelah sampai di Korea. Kuharap kau tidak menyesal!" dengan itu Sehun berlari ke arah antrean untuk menaiki pesawat meninggalkan Kai seorang diri yang kini tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganya secara perlahan._

**Roomate!**

_**Np – Sarishinohara 'Hanatan **_ ( ga juga gpp '-')

Sehun mendesis kesal dengan kedua pipi yang menggembung imut, wajahnya terlihat memerah menahan amarah bahkan kedua tanganya mengepal sekarang.

Rasanya Sehun ingin menangis berguling – guling dilantai koridor saat mengetahui kalau Luhan sudah berpecaran dengan sihitamcoret—Jongin—yang sudah merangkap sebagai Rivalnya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Ini benar – benar diluar dugaan, ia kira Luhan akan menolak Jongin namun pada akhirnya tadi pagi mata bulan sabitnya malah melihat Luhan bergelayut manja dilengan milik Jongin yang memasang wajah malas dan datar terus menerus.

Sebenarnya Sehun pun sedikit bingung dengan Jongin, kalau Jongin memang benar menyukai Luhan kenapa setidaknya ia memasang senyum hangat saja? Kenapa malah memasang wajah yang benar – benar ingin Sehun tonjok seperti itu?

Menghela nafas kesal.

Sehun sekarang hanya bisa melakukan hal itu terus menerus, kakinya mulai melangkah menjauhi kelasnya yang sangat berisik dan membuat kepala panas itu.

"Hah jadinya seperti ini ya," gumamnya dan mulai membawa tangan kananya untuk mengusap sebelah wajahnya.

"Kenapa hidupku menyedihkan sekali."

"Aku menyukai Luhan hyung, tapi ia merebutnya,"

"Lama sebelum itu bahkan aku sempat menyukai dirin—" ucapan yang dilemparkan untuk dirinya sendiri kini terputus saat lenganya ditarik dengan kasar oleh seseorang, sanggup membuat seorang Oh Sehun memekik keras dikoridor yang sepi itu.

Mendesis kesal sesaat sambil mengelus lenganya yang terasa panas, kini Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya dan seketika matanya membulat kesal dan perempatan didahinya muncul begitu saja.

"Hai Sehun."

"K-kau—"

"Hai Sehun."

"Bodoh! Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu dihadapanku!" teriak Sehun dan menunjuk seseorang dihadapanya dengan jari telunjuk yang melayang diudara.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau menyebalkan," membuang wajahnya tidak sopan, Sehun malah mendecih. Sementara seseorang dihadapanya hanya terkekeh—lebih tepatnya tertawa sinis—dengan nada yang benar – benar menyebalkan.

"Yah, kau bisa mengatakanya nanti,"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sehun sarkastik dan mendelikan matanya sesaat.

"Tentu saja aku bersekolah disini,"

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk kelas?" tanya Sehun lagi – lagi dengan nada sarkastik, mengabaikan jawaban yang diberikan padanya. Perempatan didahi seseorang tersebut muncul.

"Bagaimana kau sendiri? Tidak masuk kelas?" balasnya tak kalah sarkastik dan mengusap dagunya menantang. Sehun menatapnya tajam.

"Bukan urusanmu, Park Chanyeol!"

"Yah yah, kau tidak berubah. Tetap sinis padaku haha," tawanya diakhir, Chanyeol seseorang tersebut merangkul Sehun dengan akrab. Sehun menepis lengan kekar yang melingkari pundaknya tersebut.

"Kau mau ke atap?"

"Apa urusanmu sih?" kesal Sehun dan tetap mengikuti Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan disampingnya.

"Apa ya, aku akan mengatakanya disana."

"Terserah."

Dan akhirnya Sehun mengikuti perkataan Chanyeol untuk mengikutinya pada lantai atap. Persetan dengan bel yang sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, ia benar – benar ingin mendinginkan kepalanya sekarang atau malah kembali panas gara – gara bertemu iblis berwujud manusia dihadapanya?

Menghela nafas kesal sambil terus melayangkan sumpah serapahnya, Sehun tanpa sadar malah tersandung kakinya sendiri hingga jatuh tengkurap tepat didepan sebuah kelas dilantai tiga. Cukup menimbulkan bunyi bedebum, namun Chanyeol tetap berjalan meninggalkanya tanpa belas kasihan membuat Sehun kembali merutuk dengan sejumlah nama Hewan yang sudah dipelajarinya sejak sekolah dasar.

X – 1.

Tulisan yang tertera ditembok putih tulang polos disana, tepatnya disamping pintu tersebut.

_Brak!_

Pintu berwarna coklat caramel disampingnya terbuka dengan perlahan, menampilkan seorang namja tinggi dengan rahang tegas dan rambut hitamnya yang sekarang menatapnya datar dari atas. Tidak menunduk sama sekali untuk melihat Sehun yang kini masih setia dengan posisinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin dengan nada dingin, matanya mendelik tajam pada Sehun yang sudah mulai beranjak untuk duduk dilantai, untungnya koridor terlihat sepi. Fiuh.

"B-bukan apa – apa!" kata Sehun kikuk dan membersihkan seragamnya yang sempat kotor. Jongin menaikkan sebelah halisnya namun tak lama kemudian Jongin berjalan melewati bahu Sehun tanpa menabraknya sedikitpun, yang cukup membuat Sehun terdiam cukup lama.

Mint.

Sehun bisa merasakanya, baunya masih sama seperti waktu ia smp dulu.

Jongin tidak merubahnya.

Sehun terdiam dengan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah, tanganya mengepal dengan mata yang memejam. Didalam hati ia merutuk sedemikian rupa.

Menghela nafas lagi. Sepertinya Hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanya.

Tubuhnya berbalik untuk melihat tubuh tegap Jongin yang sudah menghilang dibelokan koridor, sepertinya ia akan pergi ke toilet. Tapi Sehun benar – benar tidak tahu.

Memukul kepalanya perlahan kini Sehun sudah berlari pergi untuk menuju atap, sedikit lupa akan tujuan utamanya. Pasti manusia iblis itu sudah berada disana.

* * *

><p>Kaki – kaki panjang milik Jongin melangkah begitu malas dikoridor, pikiran miliknya melayang entah kemana.<p>

Kejadian tadi mengingatkanya pada waktu sekolah menengah pertama dulu, tertawa kecil sambil mengusap sebagian wajahnya, Jongin alih – alih malah berjalan ke arah UKS Gangwoon yang berada dilantai tiga. Satu lantai dengan kelasnya.

Mungkin menurut orang – orang yang mengenal Sehun lebih jauh sebelum dirinya, Sehun sudah berubah namun menurut Jongin sendiri, Sehun belum berubah sama sekali. Masih kekanakan meski sekarang ia sudah menjadi dewan Ketua Kedisiplinan nomor satu di Gangwoon.

Memutar kenop pintu yang dilapisi warna silver itu dengan perlahan, takut ada seseorang yang terganggu dengan kedatanganya.

Tersenyum dan membungkuk kecil pada seorang Guru wanita disana, Jongin mulai melangkahkan kakinya pada tempat tidur dipojok ruangan. Mencari tempat yang tenang tanpa ada kebisingan.

"Mungkin seharusnya aku disini saja tadi," menutup matanya perlahan dan bergumam tidak jelas, tak lama kemudian kelopak mata tersebut sudah mulai menutupi iris berwarna hitam milik Jongin. Terlalu cepat, bahkan sangat cepat namun itulah Kim—Kai—Jongin.

.

.

.

"Luhan."

"Luhan."

"Ludeer!"

"Xi Luhan!"

"YAK XI LUHAN!"

Teriakan seorang namja dengan eyeliner tebalnya kini menggema dikelas tanpa guru tersebut, menyadarkan seorang namja manis dengan mata rusanya yang kini tengah melamun menghadap jendela kelas yang menampilkan langit cerah dengan awan biru yang sangat menenangkan hati—menurut Xi Luhan tentunya.

"Apa, Baekhyun?" kata Luhan dengan nada yang sangat pelan nyaris berbisik. Luhan mulai mengalihkan pandanganya dari langit tersebut pada wajah Baekhyun yang sudah memerah padam, antara kesal, marah dan malu karena sudah berteriak dan mengeluarkan suara emasnya—menurut Baekhyun sendiri tentunya.

"Kau melamun dari tadi!" Baekhyun mendelikan mata eyelinernya dan melipat tanganya didada, Luhan hanya terkekeh dan menyentil dahi milik Baekhyun yang sedikit tertutup oleh poni miliknya yang sedikit panjang.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau memikirkan kekasih barumu itu ya?"

"Astaga kau berpacaran dengan Hoobae sendiri!" Baekhyun melanjutkan dan menutup kedua mulutnya dengan cepat, sedikit kaget meskipun sebenarnya ia sudah mengetahui lebih awal. Berniat mengejek sebenarnya.

"Berisik!" kata Luhan sinis dengan wajah yang kelewat sebal, ia sedang badmood sekarang! Dan perkataan Jongin ditaman kini kembali berputar dikepalanya, tuhkan ia jadi ingat lagi!

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Baekhyun dan memasang wajah berpikir.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Dingin.

Perempatan didahi Baekhyun muncul begitu saja, kenapa dengan Luhan?

Tentu saja ia sedang Badmood bodoh!

Tapi Baekhyun tidak mengetahui alasanya.

"Luhan, cerita saja padaku…" Baekhyun bergumam, teman sebangku Luhan tersebut kini terlihat khawatir namun Luhan tetap diam. Padahal didalam hati Luhan kini terus bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti baek."

"Bagaimana aku mau mengerti, kau saja tidak bercerita padaku."

Hening. Cukup lama, Luhan tidak membalas perkataan Baekhyun, ia terdiam dengan wajah menyiratkan bahwa ia sedang berpikir.

"Lupakan," kata Luhan tiba – tiba, wajahnya sudah bersinar cerah. Senyuman simpul sudah terlihat disana, Baekhyun menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Apanya yang lupakan?" Baekhyun berkata dengan nada yang sedikit kesal, Luhan malah mendesis tidak suka.

"Lupakan yang tadi! Dasar bodoh!"

"Hah? Sejak kapan kau berani mengataiku bodoh?"

"Tadi, astaga! Kau benar – benar bodoh Byun Baekhyun!"

"Ya~ jangan mulutmu Luhan sayang."

Sumpah. Kedua mata Baekhyun sudah berkedut kesal sekarang.

"Sayang? Cih."

"Hah? Cih? Apa maksudmu Luhan?"

"Aku mendecih, kenapa?"

"Dasar."

"Kau yang dasar."

"Hah aku lelah, kau diam sajalah maniak eyeliner!"

Tolong celupkan kepalanya pada akuarium yang berisi ikan piranha sekarang juga, kata Baekhyun nelangsa.

**Roomate!**

"Jadi—"

"Diam dulu, Sehun."

Kini kedua namja dengan tinggi yang tidak terpaut jauh tersebut berdiri dengan tenang dipinggir pagar pembatas yang cukup kuat diatap tersebut.

Sehun tersenyum dalam diam, matanya menyipit saat kilatan cahaya matahari menusuk matanya. Membuatnya sakit dan perih bersamaan, mendengus dan berbalik arah pada tembok beton dihadapanya kini Sehun kembali menghela nafas.

Ingat, menghela nafas sudah menjadi hobinya sekarang. Persetan dengan mitos tersebut.

"Kenapa kau membenciku."

Chanyeol tiba – tiba bertanya—coret—lebih tepatnya memerintah Sehun untuk mengatakan perkataan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah halisnya tidak mengerti, kenapa Chanyeol bertanya—berkata hal itu padanya?

Sehun diam, membuat Chanyeol jengah.

"Lupakan," menghela nafas, Chanyeol malah mengusap rambutnya yang hitam tersebut. Membuat dahinya terlihat sekilas akibat usapan rambutnya.

"Sehun." Panggil Chanyeol yang dibalas tatapan Sehun yang berdiri tepat disampingnya, sementara Chanyeol masih betah menatap hamparan rumput hijau dibawah sana.

"Kau masih menyukai _dia _ya?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan dingin, salah satu lenganya memainkan sebuah kalung dengan bandul cincin perak disana dengan santai.

Seketika perempatan didahi Sehun muncul, "Luhan maksudmu? Tentu saja."

"Bukan," Chanyeol menatap tajam Sehun. Hah Chanyeol pikir Sehun sedikit bodoh.

"Maksudku Kai—"

"—Jangan mengatakan namanya didepanku!"

Chanyeol mengulum senyum dalam diam, ujung mata miliknya melirik tajam Sehun yang kini menggembungkan kedua pipinya imut.

"Kalau iya, aku akan menghancurkanya."

Sehun terdiam dengan tangan mengepal, mata bulan sabitnya menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Aku akan menghancurkanya duluan! Setelah menghancurkan bocah hitam itu, aku akan menghancurkanmu! Tunggu saja bagianmu!" nafsu Sehun dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam diatap dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Yah, lakukan sesukamu. Oh Sehun." Gumam Chanyeol dan melempar kalung tersebut ke udara kemudian menangkapnya lagi.

_Pcyosh_

Ukiran dicincin tersebut terlihat sekilas saat Chanyeol melemparkanya ke udara, tak lama kemudian Chanyeol memasang kalung tersebut pada lehernya.

Senyuman—seringaian tak lepas dari wajahnya sekarang, kakinya juga mulai berjalan menjauhi atap tersebut yang sudah sangat sepi tanpa adanya siswa dan siswi lain.

* * *

><p>Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya diruang Uks dengan kepala yang berputar, berapa lama ia tertidur? Jangan bilang kalau ia melewatkan dua pelajaran sekaligus?<p>

Tolong maafkan dirinya yang kelewat menyebalkan karena tidur seperti orang mati.

"Apa – apaan ini," dengusnya dan beranjak untuk duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur, tangan mulai melepas blazer yang daritadi menempel ditubuhnya. Ia rasa bila dipakai terus akan terasa panas, jadi ia berniat melepasnya saja menyisakan kaos putih seragam miliknya.

_Cklek_

Suara pintu yang dibuka terdengar, namun Jongin mengabaikan dan Jongin juga baru menyadari kalau tirai pembatas antara tempat tidur lainya sudah tertutup padahal ia rasa sebelum tidur tirai pembatas miliknya masih terbuka. Mungkin Sooyoung Saem sudah menutupnya tadi, Jongin tidak terlalu memikirkanya sih.

"_Dasar menyebalkan! Kenapa Chanyeol bertanya hal itu sih?"_

Suara yang Jongin cukup kenal kini terdengar, Jongin menaikkan sebelah halis tebalnya. Beranjak turun dari tempat tidur, Jongin membuka sedikit tirai miliknya untuk melihat siapa seseorang tersebut.

"_Bodoh! Kenapa juga aku memikirkanya?" _tambahnya dan mulai menghentak – hentakan kakinya. Jongin terdiam saat melihat siapa orang tersebut.

"_Yah Oh Sehun! Kau menyukai Xi Luhan! Tidak mungkin bocah hitam itu!"_

"_Lupakan. Lupakan. Lupa—"_

"Siapa bocah hitam?" suara yang terdengar berat dan nada kesal disana kini sudah memasuki indra pendengaran milik Sehun.

Kedua mata Sehun berkedut saat itu juga, tubuhnya menegang dan kaku tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun bahka ia rasa kakinya sudah lemas seperti jelly.

Itu.. suara Jongin 'kan?

"Dan… apa kau bertemu Chanyeol?" tambahnya lagi, membuat Sehun semakin terdiam.

Siapapun tolong kubur atau bakar dirinya hidup – hidup dan demi kolor Lee Sooman kepala sekolah Gangwoon, Sehun benar – benar bodoh sekarang.

Pergi ke Uks adalah pilihan yang benar – benar buruk, padahal tadi ia ingin menenangkan diri tapi bukanya dapat menenangkan dirinya, ia malah mendapat timpahan pohon durian dengan duri – durinya yang tepat menusuk dijantung.

Benar – benar buruk, siapapun tolong dirinya.

"B-bocah hitam itu kau! Dasar pabo!"

Untungnya keadaan Uks sedang tidak ada siapa – siapa selain mereka berdua, mungkin Sooyoung saem sedang ada urusan, setidaknya Sehun bisa bernafas lega—eh.

"Oh."

Sehun menggertakan giginya saat itu juga, halis dan matanya benar – benar berkedut sebal.

"Dan Chanyeol?" sambung Jongin, ini benar – benar pertanyaan yang ingin dihindari oleh Sehun. Sehun melirik Sekilas pada Jongin yang berdiri dibelakang kananya dengan sebelah tangan yang masuk pada saku celana seragamnya. Namun mata miliknya benar – benar membuat Sehun runtuh seketika.

Astaga! Mengerikan!

"A-aku tidak sengaja bertemu denganya."

"Oh."

Lagi – lagi jawaban singkat itu, rasanya Sehun ingin melayangkan kakinya yang jenjang pada wajah tampan milik Jongin yang sekarang seperti benar – benar menatangnya.

"Kenapa tidak masuk kelas?" tanya Sehun dengan pandanganya tajam pada Jongin.

"Kau bolos? Tidak tahu ya, kalau sekarang jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung? Dasar!"

"Kau lupa aku sia—"

"—Kau dewan Ketua Kedisiplinan." Sambung Jongin dan mendecih saat melihat ekspresi Sehun yang mengeras.

"Dan kau juga bolos. Oh Sehun," tekannya pada akhir kata membuat Sehun kesal dengan tangan mengepal.

"Kau berani melawanku?"

"Kau pikir aku takut?" suara yang benar – benar dingin kembali menyahuti indra pendengaran milik Sehun. Meneguk ludah kasar, mata bulan sabitnya mendelik tajam.

"Huh lupakan, ternyata kau benar – benar menyebalkan Kim!" sahut Sehun dan berjalan untuk mendekati sofa berwarna putih di ruangan Uks tersebut, Jongin masih setia berdiri disana, tidak berniat sedikitpun medekati Sehun yang kini sudah duduk santai disana sambil menatap Jongin dengan tajam.

Yah pandangan mereka bertabrakan sekarang, saling menatap tajam dan dingin. Mungkin bila dikomik di kedua mata milik mereka sudah ada kilat – kilat petir yang mengerikan belum lagi backround yang dihiasi oleh api membara yang mengerikan.

Berlebihan.

"Apa lihat – lihat?" kata Sehun sinis dan beranjak berdiri dari duduknya, merasa sebal juga lama – lama. Sebenarnya dari tadi sih.

"Tidak boleh?" kata Jongin menyebalkan dan mendongakan kepalanya, berlagak sombong—kumat.

Sehun berjalan mendekat pada Jongin, ia membusungkan dadanya dan mendecih tidak suka saat lagi – lagi rasa takut menyergapi dirinya.

"Ya. Jangan kau kira bila aku akan menyerah mendapatkan Luhan ya!"

Deg

Jongin terdiam.

_Mendapatkan _Luhan ya?

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanya."

"Aku akan mengambil darimu!" Sehun mendelik dan mulai mengambil kerah seragam milik Jongin yang terbuka, seperti diminta untuk ditarik.

Jongin menaikkan sebelah halisnya, tangan kananya menepis tangan putih dan lembut milik Sehun yang masih bersemayam dikerahnya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu." Dingin dan menusuk.

"Tidak! Mungkin aku akan memukulmu disini! Kebetulan sekali tidak ada Sooyoung saem!" kata Sehun dengan kedua mata yang berkilat, seperti psikopat.

Sehun sudah lupa kalau ia Ketua Kedisiplinan.

"Kau yakin?" Jongin menyeringai dan dengan sekali tarikan tiba- tiba dilengan Sehun, kini Sehun sudah terjatuh dengan bibir yang hampir mencium dinginya lantai Uks.

Kedua matanya membulat kaget dengan nafas yang tiba – tiba tersengal.

Apa – apaan itu! Kenapa ia tiba – tiba terjatuh begini? Benar - benar tidak bisa percaya!

Salah satu lengan milik Sehun kini dipegang dengan erat oleh Jongin yang masih berdiri dengan santai, berbeda dengan Sehun yang hampir tengkurap dilantai. Benar – benar posisi yang tidak bisa dipercaya.

"K-Kau—" desis Sehun tertahan, jantungnya masih berpacu dengan cepat.

Hampir. Saja. Hidung. Bibirnya. Mencium lantai uks.

"Y – yang benar saja.."

"Kau menggunakan sihir yaaaaa!?" teriak Sehun Murka dan melepaskan cengkraman Jongin dilenganya.

Jongin diam kemudian melangkah pergi keluar Uks mengabaikan Sehun yang benar – benar murka dengan wajah yang memerah.

_Cklek_

Pintu sudah terbuka, namun pada saat itu juga kedua mata tajam milik Jongin membulat sempurna saat melihat seseorang tersebut.

Yah seseorang tersebut berdiri dihadapanya dengan tatapan yang tidak percaya.

Sangat tidak percaya.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Maaf late update banget ya, sempet lupa email plus jadi males lanjutinya hueheh

lagi banyak tugas jadi maaf, kemungkinan gue juga bakal hiatus ampe akhir april. mau fokus dulu wkwk

maaf ya, jangan marah ok? /ggg wkwk

maaf juga kalo bikin kecewa /pastii

jangan tendang gue ya wkwk

oke thanks, mohon review butuh banget soalnya. makasih /bow

sekalian gue juga mau ganti nick lagi :v


End file.
